User talk:Narcism
gg :) Match twas fun. -Auron 21:06, 6 March 2007 (CST) Wow, what you said about Panic was shocking...obviously you have never used it... read its description. Hands down its one of the most powerful hexes in GW... research. At maximum, Panic is able to deny 16 pips of energy regeneration. Wither, 2. Just though I'd let you know. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:08, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Hit B Look at observer mode, and regardless if you say panic is awesome, it isn't used in GvG, and if you're going to tell me the hundreds of people that put thoughts into their team builds.. any given day, and you, yourself have outsmarted them, then you deserve to work for arena.net.--Narcism 08:22, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ... You are on my User page...try my talk page perhaps? And of course it isn't used for GvG, it is a skill no build has ever been created around for a contest. I was just saying, that Panic in no way is "mediocre". I am going to move this to your talk ok. Dont use people User pages for discussion either. Thanks! :D [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:28, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry, but I had to bring it. Yes Panic is awesome, and if you say it isn't, you are just in denial :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:11, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Builds wipe Narc, I see your concern about the loss of the GvG section, but I wouldn't worry. They're all backed up and the "builds wipe" is to get rid of the hundreds of trap monks and conjure nightmare paragons, aswell as the rating system which will in turn get rid of all the bickering and personal attacks. There is enough interest in builds that they will be back, but in a much improved form that is better for everyone. Project:No Original Builds is one of the more popular proposed replacements, it may interest you. Peace — Skuld 02:37, 4 April 2007 (CDT) GvG On your user page, according toa box you like GvG too! Join teh club!:D. Too bad I left my r600 guild because the leader was a noob(they used to be rank 10,000 but me and 2 friends got 'em up there with our Numchuck Skillz.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:57, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Kinda funny how you can beat r300 guilds with a good monk and a bunch of noobs...in that case me (being the monk of course, not the noob).:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:58, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)